


A Travelers Song

by Oberon_Weiss



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Child Warrior of Light, Dadcred, F/F, M/M, Other, haurchefant lives!, knife dad and knife dad's trans son, thanced useless bisexual waters, urianger and thancred are the two gay dads with their trans son and knife weilding daughter, y'shtola compentent lesbian rhul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberon_Weiss/pseuds/Oberon_Weiss
Summary: In one world, the vaunted warrior of light and darkness is a adult fully grown and confident in their abilities. In this world the warrior of light is a child, a teenage boy still trying to fit in his own skin. Because of this unforseen changes are wrought and a new family is made.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Lyse Hext/Y'shtola Rhul, Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A Travelers Song

It started out as a normal day for Sol, he woke up at ten in the morning, got dressed, ate breakfast. He would then start helping Miss Momodi at The Quicksand for lunch. Normally he would be wearing his beaten-up poncho over his shorts and boots, but with all the sky watchers today that had been saying that it was going to be especially hot today, so instead the teenage m’qiote settled on a slightly baggy t-shirt. He was thirteen after all and was currently starting to go through puberty, something he wasn’t happy about.

Sol knew that Miss Momodi and the regulars at the Quicksand didn’t care about his identity but, he was still somewhat wary about the wandering adventurers who came in. Those were the type to make comments.

He was in the midst of pulling on his boots when a small black wolf pup crawled out from underneath his bed, dashing over to steal his other boot.

“Chrom no! Give it back!”

He dashed over to grab the boot that the wolf pup was now shaking back and forth between his teeth.

_“Not fair! Not fair! You always get to go out and do stuff while I’m stuck here!”_

“Because everyone trips over you stupid! Just because you’re my brother doesn’t give you the right to wreck my stuff!”

If anyone was in the same room, they would think it extremely odd that the boy was talking to the wolf pup as if they were having a conversation, but then again that’s because _they were._

Sol was a young boy with a strange gift, he could speak with and understand monsters and beasts. One that had come as a great cost, and the reason he was living at The Quicksand.

“Ugh fine! But I’m not the one who’s gonna get scolded if you get underfoot Chrom.”

The wolf pup gave a happy yip and danced in place while Sol grimaced and wiped off the drool from his boots.

“Now c’mon we gotta go see Miss Momodi for our chores.” He said planting his hands on his hips and staring down at the wolf pup.

Chrom yipped and Sol scampered over the door to his room in the quicksand, shutting it once Chrom had dashed out. As he walked into the entrance of the Quicksand, Sol noticed that there wasn’t really much of a morning rush and quickly moved over to Miss Momodi who was talking to some adventurers.

“Sol Cheza reporting for morning duty Miss Momodi~” He crowed giving a cheerful salute.

“Oh, Sol good timing! I have a favor for you, normally I would ask one of the adventurers since it’s outside of the city, but it seems like everyone is busy today. So, would you be willing to take a letter to Papashan the stationmaster? You know who he is right?”

The young m’qiote’s eye sparkled with excitement and he nodded enthusiastically, he would be able to go outside the city! He’d finally be able to check up on Avani too!

“I’ll do it! Just leave it to me!” Momodi smiled and nodded handing off the letter to Sol and the young m’qiote turned on his heel and dashed to the door, Chrom trailing at his heels.

Sol wound his way through the streets of Ul’dah calling greetings to those he knew, as he danced his way around passersby only halting when he reached the gates of the city. The guards of the gate looked at him strangely but once he showed them the letter, he had they waved him through, and the young boy stepped out into the desert air.

“Avani! Avani are you there?” He called.

From nearby he could hear the shrieked laughter of children and then broke into a wide grin when a couerl barreled its way towards him.

“There you are Avani! Have you been keeping the other kids company?”

The couerl let out a rumbling purr and gently headbutted Sol.

_“Hello cub it is good to see you.”_

This was another person part of Sol’s group, and the only link he had left of his family. And much like Chrom, she was also someone who could speak to him.

The teenager laughed and patted Avani before picking up Chrom and hoisting himself onto Avani’s back.

“We’re gonna see Mister Papashan today Avani, Miss Momodi has a letter for him.” He said, and with that the couerl took off in loping strides.

As they ran Sol watched the desert pass by and laughed at some of the new adventurers who looked up in shock at the boy riding a couerl. Soon she slowed her stride and they stopped at the now defunct railway system.

“Oi! Mister Papashan! I have a letter for you.” Sol called towards the lalafell man, waving the letter in the air as he scampered up to him.

As he got closer he could tell that for some reason the man was anxious and almost worried looking.

"Oh…did something happen Mister Papashan?” He asked concernedly.

“Oh! Sol! Nothing bad I assure you, it’s just a young of lady of noble stature has run off and we’re a bit concerned for her.” The lalafell stated giving a small smile at the m’qiote and taking the letter from him.

“Well um…” Sol begins scuffing the dirt with his boots, “I can help look if you want me to? Me an’ Chrom are really good at finding things. The lalafellian man looked up with surprise on his features. “Would you really Sol? That would ease an old man’s heart.

” Sol grinned and nodded at that. “Sure leave it to me!” He said proudly and then ran off with Chrom under his arm to see if he could find the young lady.

After getting the description of the lady, Sol ran to and fro on the sands of Central Thanalan while Avani trailed along behind him, warding off any beast that might think the young boy was a meal.

“Hmmmm, I guess the only place left we haven’t checked is this place called the Sultantree? So, I guess we better look there.” Sol spoke pondering over his map.

With that in mind he raced towards the Sultantree and finally spotted the young Lalafell girl but, she seemed like she was in prayer, so he simply stood back and waited. As he did so he couldn’t help but feel the hair rise on the back of his neck, like something was about to happen.

“Who goes there!” The girl barked and Sol jumped, just as he was about to apologize a Hyur man slid into view.

To Sol he looked familiar, with his white hair and easy stance but, Sol just couldn’t place him, he was going to ask when the odd feeling he had been having finally manifested and strange bat like creatures made a beeline straight towards them.

“Well I can’t really say this is how I wanted my day to go, so you girl and you boy stand back and I’ll take care of it.” The hyuran man declared.

Instead Sol stepped forward removing a book that had been strapped to his waist.

“Don’t worry Mister, I can help too!” He stated cheerfully meeting the man’s bewildered gaze, and then with a light tug on his aether a small topaz carbuncle appeared and charged towards the creatures, it was time to fight!


End file.
